


(Open My Legs) Bon Appétit

by g_odalisque13



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Genderswap, Hook-Up, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: Chanyeon is famous across campus for her cunnilingus prowess, and Gwiboon is horribly offended that she is seemingly the only lesbian who hasn't had Chanyeon's head between her legs. Not so offended, however, that she isn't planning to rectify the situation.





	(Open My Legs) Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent, and I realize no one ever asked for this except for me. 
> 
> I started this in 2017, and finally got it together and finished it. 
> 
> Girl names are as follows:  
> Key -> Gwiboon  
> Chanyeol -> Chanyeon  
> Jonghyun -> Junghee  
> Minseok -> Minseon

Gwiboon had heard the rumors. Of course she had. Everyone had.

It seemed like common knowledge on campus that Park Chanyeon ate pussy like she was starving for it. Not only that, but she was also good at it. _Extremely_ good.

Naturally, she had to be if she had convinced her lab partner to let her after knowing her for one day. Her _straight_ lab partner.

Though that was just what they said. Gwiboon had no way of knowing if it was true or not.

What Gwiboon _did_ know was true was that Chanyeon had eaten out at least five girls in the last six months. She knew that because she knew those five girls and they'd told her.

They’d also told her it had been _amazing_.

"I never thought I'd meet someone who was better at going down on girls than you," Junghee, her best friend and ex-girlfriend whom she still sometimes slept with, had told her. "Sorry Gwiboon, but she's taken your crown."

Gwiboon should have been affronted- should have demanded to prove Junghee wrong there and then. And while she _had_ crafted a rebuttal for that in the form of her tongue against Junghee's clit later, Gwiboon wasn’t really that concerned with the possibility that she wasn’t the best.

But that was only because she was more fixated on the thought of getting Chanyeon's tongue on her.

Then there was the piercing.

It caught the light when Chanyeon talked, and was impossible to miss when she laughed- mouth wide open like she was trying to draw attention to the little silver ball instead of just guffawing loudly at a joke. Moreover, Gwiboon had had a class with Chanyeon freshman year- before the rumors of Chanyeon's golden tongue has spread like wildfire- and she remembered the way it had clacked against her teeth all through the lecture. That probably wasn’t good for tooth enamel, but now Gwiboon couldn’t stop thinking about the sound.

Gwiboon had never been with someone with a tongue stud before. She was definitely curious.

"Holy shit," had been Minseon's contribution on the subject, but she had refused to elaborate.

That had done nothing to quell Gwiboon’s intrigue.

She _had_ to find out what she'd been missing.

\---

"Jesus, Gwiboon," Junghee said when Gwiboon emerged from her bedroom.

Gwiboon lived in her on campus apartment alone, but Junghee was sprawled on the shitty couch like it was her own. And despite having her very own gross dorm couch two floors up, she seemed to prefer Gwiboon’s.

"I thought you said Minseon told you they were gonna be at Joe's," Junghee said around a mouthful of crackers. "That's a _dive_ bar, Gwiboon."

Shrugging, Gwiboon turned to look at herself in the full length mirror hanging next to her bedroom door. Her black hair was cut into an angled bob that served to make her sharp features look even more severe and striking. Her winged liner made her feline eyes even more cat-like and her burgundy lipstick accentuated her shapely lips.

"Don’t you think you're a little overdressed?" Junghee pressed, eying her as she smoothed her hands over her very tight, midnight blue dress. It wasn’t a dive bar get-up, but Gwiboon wasn’t afraid to turn heads. She knew she looked fucking amazing, and her destination wasn't going to make her reconsider her wardrobe choices.

“You’d fuck me, right?” Gwiboon asked, ignoring Junghee's comments about her outfit entirely.

Junghee quirked a brow. “Like, now? Theoretically, but I know you’d kill me if I fucked up your hair.”

Gwiboon rolled her eyes. “Not like _that_. Like if you didn't know me and saw me in a bar.”

“Chanyeon does know you, though,” Junghee pointed out. “Not well, but she knows you. She's probably seen you around campus without makeup already.”

Leveling Junghee with a look, Gwiboon sighed loudly. “You’re not playing along right.”

“I’m so sorry,” Junghee laughed, teasing. “Yes, I would fuck you if I saw you across a bar and didn't know you. I’m sure Chanyeon will too. Geez, Gwiboon. Why are you even asking me? You know the answer to your own question.”

That was much better. Grabbing her black leather purse, and turning back to Junghee, Gwiboon grinned. 

“I know,” she admitted, cackling at Junghee's grumbling. “But it's always nice to hear it out loud.”

Junghee sighed at her, but Gwiboon could see the laughter in her eyes.

“You better be out of here by the time I get back here with Chanyeon,” Gwiboon warned, opening her apartment door and sparing Junghee one last look.

“Good luck,” was Junghee's response, and Gwiboon smiled as she waited for the elevator.

Adrenaline was starting to flow now that she was on her way. She was pretty sure she would be able to entice Chanyeon into her bed, especially if the rumors were even half right, but she still couldn't help the way her nerves were twanging just a tiny bit.

This was it. And if she succeeded (which she would), she’d get to experience Chanyeon's talents for herself by the end of the night.

 

\---

 

Pushing open the door to the bar, Gwiboon was greeted with loud music pouring from the speakers in the ceiling, the low lights of the bar reflecting off the studs in her heels as she stepped inside.

A neon beer sign glowed behind the small, wooden bar- clusters of people surrounding it to watch the game being shown on the tv in the corner. Further back, there was a game of darts being played by a group of guys and a couple of pool tables- both occupied. 

At the pool table closest to her, there were two girls playing. One of them caught Gwiboon's eye immediately- short, short jean shorts only serving to accentuate the length of her legs and her dark hair tied back in a high ponytail that swung forward when she bent over to line up for her shot. That person also had a tongue stud and a reputation that preceded her, though strangers in the bar wouldn't have known that just from looking.

Stepping forward on the threadbare, stained carpet, Gwiboon made her way back toward the pair of girls who had claim of the closet table.

“Gwiboon!” Minseon exclaimed when she turned and caught sight of her, short, auburn ponytail bouncing with the motion. Her lips were spread in a wide smile that showed off her gums, eyes creasing into little slits that would look just as at home on a character in a manhwa as they did on Minseon's face.

Chanyeon looked up from the table, eyes bugging a little bit before she grinned and waved enthusiastically.

Smiling coyly and inclining her head in greeting, Gwiboon noted the way Chanyeon watched the movement of her hand as she brushed her hair back from her face to bare the side of her neck.

“Wow, someone is desperate,” Minseon teased, music and din of people talking ensuring that Gwiboon was the only one who heard the observation.

“How could I be desperate when I know that ninety-nine percent of the people here want to fuck me?” Gwiboon fired back, able to feel eyes on her back.

Minseon raised her eyebrows, looking up at Gwiboon with a smirk. “Yeah, but you're afraid that Chanyeon is part of that one percent.”

Gwiboon flipped Minseon off for the accurate jibe, and Minseon tossed her head back and laughed heartily.

“Fighting already?” Chanyeon asked, smiling, but eyes questioning as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Nah, I’m just teasing her,” Minseon said with a grin, pushing up her sweatshirt sleeves and walking around to the other side of the table to line up her shot.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here,” Chanyeon mused, expression friendly, though she wasn’t doing the greatest job of acting like she wasn’t looking back and forth from Gwiboon’s cleavage to her face.

“I haven’t ever had a reason before,” Gwiboon replied, lips curving up at the way Chanyeon blinked at her, puzzled. “Minseon mentioned that you guys were gonna be here.”

Chanyeon smiled at that, though she had to have known that Gwiboon had motives other than just watching the two of them play pool since Minseon and Gwiboon were just casual friends while Gwiboon and Chanyeon probably couldn’t even be considered that.

“Who’s winning?” Gwiboon asked, tilting her head in the direction of Minseon whose cue was just making contact with the white ball.

“Minseon,” Chanyeon admitted with a sheepish laugh, watching as another solid ball dropped into a pocket. 

Minseon whooped, walking around the table to set up for her next shot.

“I could cheer you on,” Gwiboon offered, hearing Minseon scoff off to her left.

“You’d be my own, personal cheerleader?” Chanyeon asked, leaning against the pool table and causing her plaid shirt to fall open so Gwiboon could see the thin strap of her camisole where it rested against her collarbone.

“If that's what you're into,” Gwiboon teased with a quirk of her lips.

“Ugh,” Minseon complained when the orange ball stopped just short of the corner pocket. “But, _yes_ , that is what Chanyeon is into. I’ve seen her bookmarked porn.”

Gwiboon’s brows jumped, immediately interested.

“Oh yeah?” she asked, grinning mischievously as she looked back and forth between a very red Chanyeon and a gloating Minseon.

“Lots of cheerleaders,” Minseon confirmed, apparently enjoying the way Chanyeon was miming that she was going to strangle her. “School girls, sleepovers, squirting, amateur masturbation-”

“So, it's my turn, huh?” Chanyeon cut in loudly, forced smile and eyes on Minseon that said _I’m going to kill you_.

Gwiboon chuckled, watching Chanyeon line up, tap the white ball, and spectacularly miss the red striped ball she was aiming for.

“School girls?” Gwiboon asked, lips curved wickedly when Chanyeon huffed and moved so Minseon could take her turn. “Too bad I didn’t wear my plaid skirt. If only I’d known.”

Cheeks turning red and eyes dark as they looked at her, Chanyeon swallowed hard- tongue licking over her lower lip and giving Gwiboon a flash of silver metal.

If she didn’t know Gwiboon was there to seduce her before, she certainly did now. And if the way she was looking at Gwiboon like she wanted to taste her from head to toe was anything to go by, she was very open to being seduced.

Chanyeon was looking at Gwiboon’s lips when Minseon thwacked her in the butt with her pool cue and told her, “It's your turn, dipshit.”

Squawking, Chanyeon glared at a pleased looking Minseon before stepping over to figure out her next move.

Gwiboon rested her elbows on the table, bent at the waist, and pointing her cleavage in Chanyeon's direction.

“Do you want a turn?” Chanyeon asked, eyes catching on Gwiboon as she crouched down and eyed her possible shots.

“Sure,” Gwiboon agreed, straightening up and moving to stand next to Chanyeon.

“Just try to hit one of the striped balls into the pocket,” Chanyeon instructed, standing closer than necessary.

“I know how to play pool,” Gwiboon laughed, taking the cue from Chanyeon as she flushed and apologized. “Not well,” Gwiboon added, “but you aren’t so great either.”

Minseon cackled as Chanyeon pouted, stepping in even closer when Gwiboon bent over and lined up the cue.

“I was trying to get the green striped one in that pocket over there,” Chanyeon told her, one arm leaning on the table on Gwiboon’s other side so Chanyeon was nearly covering her from behind.

“Are you guys trying to act out a heterosexual couple cliche right now?” Minseon asked, nose wrinkled as she looked on. “Because you’re doing a disgustingly good job, and I, for one, would like for you to stop.”

“Excuse me, do either of us look heterosexual to you?” Chanyeon huffed.

Gwiboon just smirked, arching her back so her butt was best accentuated and her breasts were very nearly spilling out of her dress.

“As long as I'm the man,” Gwiboon joked as the pool cue made contact with the white ball and clacked against the ball Chanyeon had pointed out. The ball veered away from the pocket instead of toward it, but it wasn't like Gwiboon hadn’t warned Chanyeon that she wasn’t good. Besides, it would have been pretty impossible for her to catch up to Minseon at that point anyway.

Chanyeon didn’t appear perturbed, taking the cue back from Gwiboon with a smile- eyes heavy as they slid from Gwiboon’s eyes and back down to her lips.

The sooner Minseon beat Chanyeon, the better. With the way Chanyeon was looking at her, Gwiboon had a feeling that if she suggested going back to her place, Chanyeon would readily agree.

Minseon quirked a brow in their direction, Chanyeon standing too close to Gwiboon so she had to look down to meet her eyes, and stepped to the other side of the table to take her turn.

“You...came here for me?” Chanyeon asked, gaze heavy and voice low. 

Lower lip caught between her teeth, Gwiboon smiled coyly. “What do you think?”

“But you’d never- I mean, you…”

“You think I haven't heard all about your magic tongue?” she teased, blunt as ever. Chanyeon's cheeks colored before she very nearly smirked.

“Oh yeah?” she prompted, somehow even closer than she had been before so Gwiboon had to tilt her head back to make eye contact. She wasn't short by any means, but Chanyeon was one of the tallest girls Gwiboon had ever met. 

The sound of pool balls clacking together and a delighted exclamation from Minseon let Gwiboon know that they had a bit longer before Chanyeon would have to pay attention to anything other than her.

“I’m a little offended,” Gwiboon told her, allowing herself to pout just a bit for effect. “You go after your straight lab partner and yet you’ve never shown any interest in me.”

Chanyeon let out a startled chuckle. “Guess those things really do get around,” she said sheepishly. “For the record, she was bi. She just hadn't been with a girl before.”

“So, what about me?” Gwiboon pressed, hand sliding around the curve of Chanyeon's hip under her flannel.

“You…” Chanyeon struggled to find the right words. “You’re Kim Gwiboon. You’re the queen of the queer girls.”

Gwiboon couldn’t help but puff up a bit at that. That was pretty much the best epithet she’d ever heard. 

“So, that means I don’t like getting off or…?” she joked, and Chanyeon laughed- loud with their proximity, but Gwiboon didn’t want to move back. There were only a few inches between them now, and Gwiboon felt like there was electricity crackling between their bodies- a spark just waiting to catch when they finally gave into the magnetic pull of lust that was heavy in the air.

“If I’d known you were interested…” Chanyeon said, letting that thought dangle, unfinished. Her eyes were dark on Gwiboon’s lips, and her tongue stud clacked against her teeth as she swallowed. 

“I’m getting ready to hit the eight ball in,” Minseon announced loudly, her eyebrows raised impatiently when they turned to look at her.

It was almost a surprise that there were things still going on around them. Gwiboon hadn’t registered much besides Chanyeon and her mouth and her eyes and her voice for the past few minutes. 

They both watched as Minseon shoved her sleeves out of the way and bent to strike the ball with her cue. 

Gwiboon didn’t know what Chanyeon was thinking, but she hoped Minseon would get it in on the first try. Anticipation was flowing through her, hot and heavy, and every moment she had to wait to finally get Chanyeon against her was making her ache. 

With a clack and a thump, the eight ball disappeared in the center pocket, and Gwiboon thanked whatever deities were looking out for her and her needs. 

“Well, thank god for that,” Minseon announced, nearly echoing Gwiboon’s thoughts. Perhaps someone had been looking out for Minseon, after all. But either way, Gwiboon had gotten what she wanted, so it didn’t really matter. “I’m tired of watching you eye fuck each other, so I’m gonna head out to do some binge watching with my roommate. I hope you guys have fun 69-ing, or whatever.”

Despite the fact that cunnilingus was very obviously where this was all headed, Chanyeon still flushed at Minseon’s mention, and Gwiboon found it kind of adorable. 

“Also, I totally just kicked your ass at pool,” Minseon added, tossing a playful grin over her shoulder. “Just saying.”

Then she was squeezing between a couple of dudebros gesticulating wildly at one another, her auburn ponytail bobbing with her steps, and Gwiboon finally had Chanyeon all to herself.

“I might have beaten her if you hadn’t…” Chanyeon trailed off, sucking in a breath as Gwiboon let her fingers curve around the back of Chanyeon’s neck.

“Mmhmm, sure,” Gwiboon said softly, lips pulling into a teasing smirk as she watched Chanyeon’s eyes dart between her mouth and her eyes.

That pull. Gwiboon wished Chanyeon could just push her back on the pool table and eat her out with the vigor she could see simmering behind her eyes. But that wasn’t an option and they needed to get back to one of their apartments before they got arrested for public indecency.

Chanyeon was leaning forward, eyes dipping closed as her lips hovered a hair’s breadth away from Gwiboon’s. But before they could touch, Gwiboon pulled back, watching Chanyeon try to blink past the need that had clouded her gaze like it was a fog surrounding just the two of them.

“Come back to my place,” Gwiboon whispered, moving so her lips just barely brushed the shell of Chanyeon’s ear and made her shiver. 

Nodding, Chanyeon held on tightly when Gwiboon linked their fingers together and started moving in the direction of the exit.

She had Chanyeon right where she wanted her. And even better, she was pretty sure that Chanyeon had her where she wanted her, too. 

 

\---

 

“Lemme go first,” Gwiboon breathily requested, shivering when Chanyeon leaned up to kiss her again and her piercing dragged along the roof of Gwiboon’s mouth.

They were on Gwiboon’s bed with Chanyeon propped against the headboard in just a pair of cotton panties and Gwiboon straddling her thighs. Gwiboon had lost her dress minutes after they had come through the door, and her bra was somewhere near the door to her bedroom. One of Chanyeon’s hands was on her right breast and the other was rubbing her through her black silk panties which were completely soaked through and probably ruined.

Gwiboon moaned as she gripped the hair at Chanyeon’s nape and indulged in another deep kiss. She was so turned on, so desperate to feel Chanyeon’s fingers against her without the cloth barrier, and even more desperate for her tongue. But Gwiboon felt that she was better at eating girls out when she was aching to get off. And if Chanyeon was as good as everyone said she was, Gwiboon wanted to give her best showing, too.

“Wanna taste you though,” Chanyeon murmured against her lips, and Gwiboon shivered.

“You will,” she promised, rocking her hips against Chanyeon’s fingers and trying to focus. “I just wanna eat you out first.”

Chanyeon nodded, and let Gwiboon go when she pulled back and scooted down the bed.

Hands on Chanyeon's hips, Gwiboon pulled her down so she was laying on her back before she nipped lightly beneath Chanyeon’s belly button. 

She could smell Chanyeon's arousal as she pressed her lips to the skin right above the waistband of Chanyeon's underwear, but Gwiboon groaned low in her throat at it when she hooked her fingers into Chanyeon's panties and pulled them down- coming away from her body with a wet sound.

“Mm, Gwiboon,” Chanyeon murmured as Gwiboon spread her legs with palms against her inner thighs, and _fuck_ Chanyeon's voice was sinful. “Want you.”

That was pretty clear with how wet Chanyeon was- pink and slick and swollen, and Chanyeon wasn’t the only one eager to put her oral skills to good use.

Chanyeon moaned when Gwiboon licked a stripe from her dripping entrance to her clit. Gwiboon could feel the tremble of Chanyeon’s thigh muscles under her left hand, fingers of her right hand spreading the lips of her pussy to lick into her and feel the way Chanyeon clenched around her tongue.

“ _Ooh_ fuck,” Chanyeon groaned, fingers tangling in Gwiboon’s hair. “Junghee said you were good. _Oh_.”

She had? Gwiboon had come up in conversation when Chanyeon had been licking Junghee to a mindblowing orgasm? Well. Gwiboon couldn't be mad about that, and she couldn’t help that she puffed up a bit.

“Oh yeah?” Gwiboon asked, quirking a brow as she looked up at Chanyeon. 

Though she’d had to pull her mouth away, she rubbed her thumb over Chanyeon’s swollen clit so her breath would keep hitching the way it was.

“Yeah...er, sorry...maybe I shouldn't have brought it up since you guys,” Chanyeon paused to blow out a shaky breath, eyes squeezing shut for a second before she was looking at Gwiboon again, “used to date.”

Gwiboon chuckled, shaking her head. “It’s fine,” she told her, dipping down to press a kiss to Chanyeon’s clit before she continued. “She told me all about how good you were, too.”

“Oh,” Chanyeon gusted out, taking just a second to be pleased about that before she choked on a moan as Gwiboon’s tongue wiggled back against her.

Chanyeon wasn’t shy- hips rocking against Gwiboon’s face and fingers petting against Gwiboon’s head. 

The fact that she was eating out the girl with the fabled magic tongue aside, Gwiboon loved eating girls out- loved the soft flesh against her tongue, the proof of how turned on her partner was with their wetness smearing against her lips, and the strangled sounds of pleasure her ministrations always elicited.

“Oh god, Gwiboon,” Chanyeon gasped. “So good. So good. Oh fuck. Oh yes. Oh oh _oh_ -”

Chanyeon shuddered, clit straining against Gwiboon’s tongue and pulsing with want. 

Humming in appreciation, Gwiboon slid a finger into Chanyeon and reveled in how close she had her. There was nothing sexier than a girl on the brink of orgasm- pliant and eager and putty under Gwiboon’s touch.

“Oh god,” Chanyeon gusted. “Shit gonna come on your tongue. Oh god oh god oh _shit_.”

Flicking her tongue against Chanyeon’s trembling clit as she moved her head to chase Chanyeon's dancing hips and crooking her finger, Gwiboon felt herself pulse at the feeling of Chanyeon coming against her mouth- for her, because of her.

Whining out one last moan, Chanyeon shivered as she relaxed against the mattress. 

“Fuck, that was good,” she muttered as Gwiboon pressed a slick kiss against her hip and slid back up her body.

Lips quirking, Gwiboon let Chanyeon pull her down into a kiss, her mouth feeling cool in comparison to the heat between her legs. Chanyeon moaned as she stroked her tongue against Gwiboon’s, like it was turning her on to taste herself in Gwiboon’s mouth.

“Wanna eat you out so bad,” Chanyeon murmured against her lips. “How do you want me?”

Body throbbing, Gwiboon shuddered and got in another wet kiss.

“Ideally? I’d like to sit on your face,” Gwiboon admitted. “But I squirt, so it's fine if you don't want to do that.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Chanyeon groaned, looking at her with want swimming in her gaze. “That’s fine. That’s fucking hot. That’s-”

“Hold on, lemme get a towel,” Gwiboon said, pushing herself off the bed and grabbing a spare towel from the drawer. She was always prepared. Even when she masturbated in bed, she put a towel underneath her. Mattresses were expensive.

Chanyeon sat up and let Gwiboon put the towel down so it would be under her head, laying back down and looking at Gwiboon in wonderment.

“What?” Gwiboon laughed, stepping out of her underwear and climbing back on the bed.

“I’ve only been with one girl who squirted before, and it was only a little,” she told her, palms skating along Gwiboon’s bare hips when she straddled her torso. 

“I don’t have to sit on your face,” Gwiboon reminded her. “Not too late to-”

“No,” Chanyeon interrupted her, shaking her head and making her hair rub against the towel. “No I want you to. I- _shit_ , that's so fucking hot.”

Gwiboon smirked. “I’ll drown you,” she promised cheekily, and Chanyeon groaned- hands wrapping around the backs of Gwiboon’s thighs to pull her forward.

Junghee had always been amazed by Gwiboon’s tendency to squirt, though she’d been a bit hesitant at first- not knowing what to expect.

Chanyeon, however, was basically begging Gwiboon to soak her. And it was making Gwiboon throb.

When Chanyeon got her where she wanted her, knees on either side of her head and her arousal hovering over her mouth, Chanyeon pulled her down and wasn’t timid about burying her face in Gwiboon’s folds.

“ _Oh_ ,” Gwiboon gasped, not expecting Chanyeon to immediately slide her tongue inside her, nose knocking against her sensitive clit.

Hand braced on the wall, Gwiboon let her knees slide further apart.

Moaning against her, Chanyeon twisted her tongue and Gwiboon shuddered at the feeling of the metal ball dragging against her walls. She could feel it, and the contrast between the hard sphere and Chanyeon’s soft tongue had her rocking her hips down, needing more.

The next thing Gwiboon knew, Chanyeon was licking against her clit- piercing rubbing against her and making her shake.

“Oh god,” Gwiboon groaned, pleasure racing through her with every swipe of Chanyeon's tongue. She knew to expect the silver ball, but everytime it knocked against her clit, Gwiboon jolted.

Forehead coming to rest against the wall between her hands, Gwiboon worked to stay upright as her thighs trembled. Even with her muscles tiring, she wanted to draw it out- keep up the feeling of Chanyeon's tongue on her while her warm hands gripped her thighs tightly. She wanted to keep rocking her hips against Chanyeon's mouth with Chanyeon’s moans vibrating through her.

“Tastes so fucking good,” Chanyeon gasped, voice rough, as she readjusted her hold on Gwiboon’s thighs. “Wanna lick you clean and then see how you taste when you come.”

Gwiboon was moaning even before Chanyeon’s tongue found its way back to her clit, body clenching and starting to clutch with her impending orgasm. She could tell her thighs were already slick from how wet she was, and just the thought that Chanyeon wanted to feel her squirt was making it impossible to fight against her need for release.

With Chanyeon lapping at her fervently, Gwiboon felt like her clit was buzzing- fuzzy pleasure glowing and expanding until she felt like she could taste it on the back of her tongue. 

Hips rocking and muscles shaking, Gwiboon felt the first wave of orgasm crash over her- a cry leaving her lips and a rush of liquid spraying against Chanyeon's chin.

Sometimes when she came, it was a trickle. Other times a splash. Sometimes it gushed, and once, when it had somehow made a perfect arch, Junghee had told her she was like a fancy garden fountain. Every once in a while, usually when she'd been denied a few times or if she used a certain setting on her vibrator, her release shot out of her with the force of one of those intense water guns that you have to pump before you spray.

She had promised Chanyeon she would drown her, but she didn't think Chanyeon had banked on getting shot with a super soaker. 

Regardless, there wasn't anything she could do about it now as her clit trembled with her orgasm and she felt as a second surge of liquid sprayed against Chanyeon's mouth.

The pleasure filled Gwiboon's whole body until she was shaking so much with it that the mattress frame started to squeak, whimpers and keens leaving her throat. It was the orgasm that never ended, it seemed. Just when she thought it would release her, she would hit another peak with Chanyeon's tongue wiggling against her and she was trembling as she gushed against Chanyeon’s chin again. 

Finally, after what felt like an impossible length of time, Gwiboon heaved out a shaking breath, body slumping forward. She let herself be guided to flop next to Chanyeon on the mattress- muscles feeling as useless as stretched out elastic. 

“Fuck,” Gwiboon gusted, wiping the sweat that has gathered at her hairline with unsteady fingertips. “Holy shit, Chanyeon.”

Except, when Gwiboon mustered the energy to glance to her right, Chanyeon wasn’t gloating or looking pleased with herself like Gwiboon was expecting. Instead, she was staring at Gwiboon with dark eyes, alternately biting at her lips and puffing out strained breaths. Her shoulder was moving, and when Gwiboon let her gaze follow the length of her arm, she saw that Chanyeon was indeed touching herself. 

Rolling onto her side, Gwiboon kissed Chanyeon’s slick lips- tasting herself as Chanyeon moaned into her mouth. 

“Sorry,” she offered, fingers gently petting against the soaked hair by Chanyeon’s neck where her release had dripped down to. The towel beneath her was drenched as well, but Chanyeon shook her head, leaning in to get her lips against Gwiboon’s jaw. 

“So hot,” she breathed, and Gwiboon shivered with the knowledge of just how arousing Chanyeon had obviously found it. 

The shortness of her breath and the way her hips were dancing made Gwiboon think she was close, so scooting down slightly, she cradled one of Chanyeon’s breasts in her hand and wrapped her lips around the dusky nipple. 

“ _Gwiboon_ ,” Chanyeon keened, back arching and muscles trembling. 

Thrashing her tongue back and forth against the peaked bud, Gwiboon laved at Chanyeon’s nipple like she had with her clit earlier, and Chanyeon gasped as her muscles locked. 

Moaning through her release, Chanyeon held Gwiboon’s head against her chest until her breathing had slowed and her hips lowered back down to rest on the mattress.

“Good?” Gwiboon asked, lips pulling up from the look Chanyeon shot her that seemed to say it all.

“God, Gwiboon,” Chanyeon groaned, pulling Gwiboon up for another sloppy kiss before pressing her face into her sweaty neck. “That was so incredibly sexy.”

Gwiboon hummed, pleased that Chanyeon had seemingly enjoyed her orgasm as much as she had. It was definitely one of the best orgasms Gwiboon had ever had. 

“I had to swallow twice or else I would have actually drowned,” Chanyeon told her with a teasing lilt, voice still a little rough.

“Sorry,” Gwiboon sheepishly apologized with a chuckle. “Your skills were definitely not exaggerated.”

“Nah,” Chanyeon replied, grinning before pulling Gwiboon in for another languid kiss. “It was so sexy.”

Gwiboon was going to pretend she wasn't blushing.

“Do you want to shower?” Gwiboon asked when she shifted, feeling just how wet the towel under Chanyeon’s head was. Her sheets were probably wet underneath, but she would deal with that later. 

“Yeah, I guess I should,” Chanyeon agreed with a chuckle, long fingers touching her soaked hair. “Wanna join me?” 

Whether Chanyeon meant it as an invitation to fool around some more or just to get clean, Gwiboon didn’t know, but she was down either way. She definitely wanted to wash off the sweat from her skin along with the drying slick on her thighs. And if Chanyeon felt like giving her tongue another workout. Well. Gwiboon wasn’t going to complain. She was officially a fan of the golden tongue.

“I’ve actually never had a girl with a tongue piercing eat me out,” Chanyeon observed as she followed Gwiboon to the bathroom. 

Gwiboon glanced over her shoulder, shooting Chanyeon a wicked grin when she saw the way she was eying her bare figure. 

“I recommend it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who made it through this self-indulgent lesbian smut! 
> 
> And thank you to Jen for betaing! ♡
> 
> Title is from _Lipgloss_ by Charli XCX ft. CupcakKe
> 
> There is another fic I started in 2017 that I am almost done with, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Come chat with me on twitter! Especially if you want to talk about Gwiboon. Or Chanyeon. Or girls in general.
> 
> Comments make my day ^^


End file.
